These Feelings
by nonnycharm
Summary: Clarke had a dream about Bellamy, a very very good dream. She knows what it means but she doesn't want to tell anybody. Will Bellamy find out about the dream or will it go forever unknown by him? Multi-Chap. First story but constructive criticism welcome. Rated T for mentions of sex and language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Clarke's POV**

I had just woken up from a sex dream about Bellamy. I was so confused in that moment. I Clarke Griffin had just had an _amazing_ sex dream about Bellamy Blake. I looked outside to see that it was still dark outside so I just lay back down thinking about what the dream meant. Did I have feelings for Bellamy? I knew that I was over Finn-even though Finn wasn't over me- but did I really want to start thinking about guys again. What am I even thinking Bellamy doesn't even feel the same way? Well I did admit I need him after the whole Dax situation. Wait; back up did I admit that I have feelings for Bellamy? I have so many questions with only two ways to answer.

One: I do not have any feelings for Bellamy Blake

Two: I do have feelings for Bellamy Blake

Yep number two it is.

**(Still Clarkes POV)**

Once I realized that I have feelings for Bellamy I heard people talking outside my tent. I looked outside and saw that most of the 100 were awake. Had I really been that deep in thought that I didn't hear anybody wake up? Well now that they were all awake I was back to being the unofficial doctor. Once I stepped outside I scanned the camp and my eyes went straight to Bellamy. He was talking to Octavia. I was examining all of his features from his semi straight hair to his warm chocolate brown eyes.

I was so caught up in his features that I hadn't realized that Bellamy noticed me staring. A blush instantly appeared on my cheeks. As I was turning away to attempt to hide my blush I could see Octavia say something to Bellamy and a blush starting to appear on his face. What had Octavia said to make the great Rebel Leader blush? When I was heading to the dropship I could see a line of about 15 people. What a great way to take my mind off of Bellamy.

Two dislocated shoulders, 8 cuts, and 5 sprained ankles later my mind was back on Bellamy. I really did to tell somebody about these feelings. The only person se could think of is Octavia. So she set off to look for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Octavia's POV**

I was in my tent when I heard Clarke ask if she could come in. Since I have finally forgiven everyone that was involved with torturing Linkon I said yes. When she walked in she looked very nervous.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about something private." Clarke asked.

"What's the topic?" I asked curiously.

"A guy" she said quickly.

Once she said that I was very interested because I had never been able to talk about this kind of stuff with Bellamy. One because he was my brother. Also, because I had only been outside our apartment once.

"Ok shoot," I said very eagerly.

"Well what does it mean when you have a sex dream about a guy?"

I was totally caught off guard by this question, but answered anyway.

"Obviously you have feelings for this guy as far as I can tell as long as you liked the dream," I answered. "Wait you did like the dream right?"

She nodded her head slowly.

"Do you think you have feelings for this guy?" Another nod came from Clarke. I couldn't help but wonder who this guy was so I asked, "If you don't mind me asking who is the guy?" Her eyes fell to the floor out of…embarrassment? "Come on the guy can't be that bad."

"You promise you won't say anything to anything to anyone?" I nodded. "Um, well its… Bellamy."

**Bellamy's POV**

I was passing by Octavia's tent I heard Clarke say my name nervously and Octavia gasp and say,

"Oh my fucking gosh!" It sounded like she was about to continue when I barged in and interrupted whatever was going on in there.

"So Princess I was walking by and heard your voice say my name," directed towards the beautiful blonde in the room. Yeah you heard me I called her beautiful. Believe it or not I actually have feelings for the Princess, but the only person that knows is Octavia. That's why I barged in because I thought Octavia was telling Clarke. I could tell that Clarke was nervous because she was blushing, her face crimson red. My words may have that effect on Clarke but when I turned my head towards Octavia she was smirking. Without saying anything I gave Octavia a look that said,_ did you tell her?_ Octavia could tell what I was trying to say and shook her head meaning that she didn't tell Clarke.

"We were talking about how big of an ass you are," Clarke said. Even though I could tell she was lying I could feel a slight pain in my chest caused by her words. I'm just going to let it slide and get it out of Octavia later.

"You have no idea how bad that hurts me Princess," I said sarcastically.

"Whatever," she mumbled and walked out still blushing.

Once I could tell Clarke was out of earshot I asked Octavia what that was all about. Her response was, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Come on please just tell me," I begged. I could tell she was about to give in because I rarely begged for anything. She was also going to give in because I was begging to know something about a person that I care about that isn't her.

Instead of telling me she walked out smirking and said, "Why don't you just ask her yourself?"

Clarke was probably not going to tell me either but I have to try.

**Review if you want more chapters or have ideas for the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Clarkes POV

I was walking to my tent thinking about the dream and the conversation that Bellamy luckily didn't hear when I heard,

"Hey Princess," from the one person that could make me melt-Bellamy.

Once I turned around I put back on my mask and said, "What?" in the most annoyed voice I could make.

"Now I know you were lying earlier back in my sisters tent so now let me ask again what you were talking about." Oh crap, of course he knew I was lying. I couldn't come up with anything with those deep brown eyes staring at me so all I could manage out was,

"Ummmm…"I said nervously. Bellamy smirked satisfied that he had made me nervous. I still couldn't come up with a lie so I said "Why should I tell you?"

"Well, it was about me and since you weren't trash talking me I kinda want to know what you talking about Princess," Bellamy stated with no hesitation in his answer. Should I tell him? Of course not he doesn't like me like that. How will I know if I never try I know if I never try? If I tell him it will ruin any chance a friendship we were starting to have. Ughhh, nope I am not going to say anything. If he has any feelings for me-which I'm sure he doesn't- he will just have to grow some balls and do something about it. Just thinking about that got me turned on and I started to space out and think about my dream. I was so spaced out I hadn't realized that Bellamy had gotten closer and was saying my named over and over again.

"What," I said as I was gasping for air because I had just realized how close Bellamy and I were. "I am not telling you, so just stop asking me."

"Fine Princess, have it your way." Bellamy said and walked away. Even though his word meant he had given up but he still seemed so determined. I shouldn't worry because Octavia is the only other person that knows and she wouldn't say anything, right?

Bellamy's POV

_Me, _so just stop asking _me. _I guess that means I am just going to try Octavia once more. I really want to know what Clarke was talking about. I really do care about what she thinks of me and its killing me not knowing. Maybe I could ask Octavia to find out for me when I talk to her later. Come to think of it that is exactly what I'll do.


End file.
